Recessed lights are known in the art. Such lights can be used to illuminate a room or similar space.
When recessed lights are used in ceilings, they can be referred to as “linear recessed lights”, “pot lights” or “can lights”. Such lights are mounted within the ceiling and are visible to the naked eye because of a trim or ring which is used to secure the light in place, and which hides the bulb of the light from view. The trim also serves as a grabbing implement to provide a means to pull the light out of the recess. Recessed lights can have various geometrical shapes, such as round, rectangular, etc. Although most often used for ceilings, recessed lights can be used for horizontal or bottom partitions such as walls or floors.
For some applications, however, the accessories of traditional recessed lights, such as the trim or ring, are considered too unsightly. In these applications, it is often desired to provide recessed lighting where the trims, rings, bulb, and other associated paraphernalia are not visible. This can be difficult if not impossible to achieve with known recessed lights.
A further disadvantage associated with some recessed lights is that they can be relatively difficult to maintain and repair. In many instances, once a recessed light is installed within a partition, it cannot be quickly and easily removed so as to replace the bulb, for example. The use of hand tools is often required, which increases the time required for such work. In some instances, an individual may not have the necessary tools for maintenance or repair at hand, thereby rendering the operation much more tedious.
Yet another disadvantage associated with some recessed lights is that they can be relatively difficult to adjust. In many instances, recessed lights are installed in a fixed position. If the recessed lights are perturbed or shift of their own volition, which is known to occur, additional effort and labor is required to return them to their proper position.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for a device which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the aforementioned prior art problems.